<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu x f!reader by Seveli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835536">Haikyuu x f!reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seveli/pseuds/Seveli'>Seveli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Boys, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, Reader as a manager, Reader-Insert, karasuno manager, oneshots, requests open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seveli/pseuds/Seveli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots with our favorite Haikyuu boys. I will update as requests come in. The first few are from a random generator along with a random otp prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, haikyuu/f!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Disclaimer: I don’t Haikyuu or any of the characters. All rights belong to Furudate Haruichi.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong> Tsukishima Kei x Reader </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Do you think this is long enough to tie a noose?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>You were at your boyfriend’s house. You’ve been going out since your first year in high school. Honestly, neither of you had seen it coming; safe to say Tsukishima’s teammates almost died of shock when they met you during a random practice you had stopped by to give Kei his notebook he had lent you. You were a sweet cinnamon roll while he was a salty baguette and yet you somehow fit perfectly together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you get off me? You’re heavy.” The blonde haired boy groaned trying to push your head off his stomach. You were laying in a T shape in his bedroom working on annotating your english reading assignment together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Giving him a playful glare, you pouted, “Are you calling me fat?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glasses flashing, Tsukishima gave you his signature smirk, “No, I’m calling you a pig.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shutting your book, you threw it at his face not even caring that he caught it with his volleyball reflexes. You granted his wish and got off him to check your phone that was charging on his desk. After replying to a few messages, you heard the bed creak. A chin rested on your head preventing you from looking up, but you knew who it was. Eyes still glued to your phone, you reached up and patted his soft locks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you upset? It was a joke.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled at his pouty voice. While he was salty to everyone, even you, he would always come to apologize if he thought you were upset. “No, it’s fine. Your insults are so bad it didn’t even register.” You turned to him with a bright smile enjoying the disgruntled look on his face. He gave you a glare before returning to the bed and picking his book up again. Before you could go to comfort him, your phone buzzed with another message from your friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You continued to sit in comfortable silence with him; him reading quietly on the bed and you replying to the messages on your social media. As part of the student council in charge of athletics, you were always busy trying to organize fundraisers and events. While you were waiting for one of your classmates to reply, you mindlessly twirled the charger around your finger. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Kei?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiiii.” You whined. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” He impatiently asked, still annoyed at your earlier remark. For someone who dealt out insults so easily, he seemed so sensitive to receiving them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think this is long enough to tie a noose?” You asked innocently while holding up the charger that was now unplugged from both the wall and your phone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He blurted out. “Are you okay? Do you need to talk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laugh at his reaction, “No, Kei! I’m fine. I’m not going to kill myself. I was just curious.” You walk over to the bed to give him a hug. He hesitated as if wondering whether he should ignore you but gave in and returned it. Neither of you mentioned how he hugged you a little tighter than usual. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But seriously, could I tie a noose with this? I don’t know if it’s long enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“With your pea sized head it’d be big enough.” Tsukishima snarked back to his usual self.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Giving him a mischievous smile, you faked a sigh, “Perfect then. I don’t know how much longer I can last as your girlfriend, you salty baguette.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>End</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kenma x Reader (Hugs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A: What is this?  <br/>B: A hug.  <br/>A: Disgusting.... Do it again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 673</p><p>Reader: a shy girl who has a huge crush on Kenma and is the manager for Nekoma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared at the pudding haired setter trudging his way back to the court after their break was over. Too lost in your thoughts about the aforementioned boy, you didn’t realize the captain glancing back and forth between the two of you with a growing smirk on his face. </p><p>Oh, he was definitely going to use this new information after practice. </p><p>You finally snapped out of it when the assistant coach blew the whistle to start the drills. Collecting the used bottles, you organized them into the bags and made your way to the fountain to refill them. (No you didn’t take extra care when handling Kenma’s bottle what are you talking about?)</p><p>By the time you returned, the boys were sweaty again as they jumped to spike the balls Kenma was setting for them. The poor boy looked exhausted already and it was only half way until they could go home. Being the shy girl you were, you didn’t call out to him choosing to silently cheer him on in your head.</p><p>End of practice</p><p>“Here you go, Kozume-san.” You smiled with your eyes closed hoping your blush wasn’t showing through. Not that it mattered. The boy took the bottle with his usual quiet thanks, eyes already glued to whatever game was on his phone. </p><p>“____-chan~” A teasing voice called out. Immediately your mood sourced. That tone only meant pain for you. </p><p>“What do you want Kuroo?”</p><p>“Is that any way to speak to your captain Manager-chan?” He poked your cheek as he usually did when he teased you. It was his favorite way of making fun of your height while simultaneously annoying you. </p><p>Grabbing his bottle, you roughly shoved it into his hands. “Take it and your creepy smile and bother someone else. You haven’t fought with Yaku-san in a while.”</p><p>Normally, you wouldn’t prompt fighting, but you’ve learned from experience that you needed to avoid Kuroo’s schemes involving you at all costs. The last time it happened, you and a few of the boys nearly got suspended. You shuddered at the memory. </p><p>“I can bother him later. I just wanted to let you know that the best way to give a teenage boy his energy back is by giving him a nice big hug.” His hazel eyes deliberately shifted towards his childhood friend and back again. If you weren’t as observant as you were, you probably would have missed it.</p><p>Not for the first time, you were at a loss for words. The idea of giving your crush a hug was very, very appealing to one side of you. The other side screamed not to listen to the beheaded devil and embarrass yourself in front of your crush. Deciding to listen to your more rational side, you simply shot Kuroo a dirty look before heading over with a towel. If you couldn’t offer skinship comfort, at least you could make him physically comfortable.</p><p>Unfortunately, you didn’t hear the cat-like boy walking silently behind you. As soon as you got near enough, you felt a light shove on your back causing you to stumble onto the unsuspecting boy. </p><p>“Ahhhh!” You yelped. Once you regained your bearings, you realized your arms were around Kenma’s shoulders while his hands were on your waist as he tried to hold you up. Miraculously, his phone was still in his hand, though it was forgotten now. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Kenma’s quiet voice sounded next to your ear.</p><p>Trying to play it off, you gave a nervous chuckle, “It’s called a hug Kozume-kun.” </p><p>“Disgusting.” Came his immediate response. You could feel yourself dying inside. You tried to quickly release him, but his arms tightened around your body. Confused, you tried to pull away again only to be stopped by his voice, “Keep doing it.” </p><p>Hoots and hollers rang throughout the gym (mainly from a certain black haired cat who took all the credit) while your face flushed bright red. Let’s just say, you suddenly find yourself being tripped up near Kenma a lot more after that.</p><p>
  <strong> End </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Disclaimer: I don’t Haikyuu or any of the characters. All rights belong to Furudate Haruichi.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sugawara x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cafe AU <br/>Regulars that keep running into each other on the way in/out</p><p>Sugawara Koushi x Reader One shot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own none of this. All Haikyuu stuff belongs to Furudate-sensei.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Caramel frappuccino with extra whip cream. Please.” you groaned out desperately to the amused barista. </p><p>“I know.” She said grabbing an already prepared drink from the side and handing it to the you with a pat on your shoulder. </p><p>“Huh?” Came your tired reply. The trademark sleep deprived student look turned to a relieved smile as you accepted the drink after handing over the money. “How did you--?”</p><p>The blonde haired barista shot you an ‘are you kidding me’ look, “You’ve been here at least four times a week since the start of the semester. I’d be worried about my memory if I couldn’t remember your order.”</p><p>“Oh.” It took a second for (e/c) eyes to light up in realization. “Oh! Wow, okay. Thank you so much then… Rachel.” You gave your new acquaintance a close eyed smile in gratitude. Not wanting to hold up the line any further, you bid goodbye and started for the door. Instead of going through double glass doors immediately, you stood at the counter next to the door in an attempt to discreetly look outside for <em>him</em>. </p><p>It was less than a minute, just like every other time you were here, before you spotted a mess of grey hair heading towards the cafe. Ignoring your increasing heart beat, you kept your phone in one hand, drink in the other and headed for the door. Lightly pushing open the door, you felt a familiar bump on your right shoulder and looked up with a faux startled expression. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” You both apologized at the same time. The grey haired boy sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head while avoiding your eyes. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have practice keeping my balance.” You teased with a wink. You pretended your own face didn’t feel as red as his watching him blush at your flirtatious mannerism.</p><p>“You’re right. This is probably the tenth time?” </p><p>“Twelfth.” You responded instinctively, forgetting this was supposed to have been an accident not something you've been orchestrating since the third time you had run into the cute boy. You knew nothing about him except what you had picked up from your short interactions with him.</p><p>1. He’s extremely punctual just like you. Every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, you show up at the cafe for your morning coffee before classes at exactly 7:30 am, and every single time without fail, he’d be at the door fifteen minutes later. </p><p>2. He’s really nice. No matter how many times you ran into him, he always apologized. </p><p>3. He’s also really, really cute. When he gets flustered, he scratches the beauty mark on his cheek and gives a nervous close eyed smile. When he’s happy, his whole face lights up with a sunshine bright smile that could blind millions. On his tired days, he has a wilted look to him to the point where his normally fluffy grey hair droops a little like a plant without sufficient water. </p><p>“You’d think we’d want to stop running into each other every time we meet, huh?” He laughed easily. Oh gosh, his laugh. It was the most angelic thing you'd ever heard and you've been to world renowned harp competitions. </p><p>“Yeah, unless it’s fated we keep running into each other until one of us falls for the other.” You tried dropping another hint. Just like you have been the past, I don’t know three weeks. </p><p>“God, I hope not.” </p><p>Ouch. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to get injured or something.” He finished. </p><p>“Well, I better get going…” you trailed off still feeling the sting from his comment albeit a little less after his second statement. </p><p>“See you around.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>You continued to your Intro to Psychology 101 class sipping your coffee on the way while trying to ignore the sinking feeling in your chest. Maybe you really should stop trying to bump into him. If it was going to happen, wouldn’t it have happened already?</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Good morning, caramel frappe girl.” Rachel greeted in her normal cheery voice. Honestly, you didn’t know how the other girl managed to look so alive in the mornings. Though, maybe sleeping instead of staying up past midnight writing fanfiction was the reason for your zombie like state. </p><p>“Thank you Rachel. You are a Godsend.” You thanked while reaching in your pocket for your devastatingly empty wallet. This caffeine addiction was either going to kill your heart or kill your wallet. </p><p>Before you could pull it out, the barista stopped you with a small smirk. “Don’t worry. It’s already been paid for.”</p><p>“Huh?” Another classic intelligent response was all you could muster through your surprise. “Who paid for it?” </p><p>Putting her finger to her lips in a playful manner, the blonde girl gave you a wink, “Can’t tell you.” </p><p>“Racheelll.” You whined, “I thought we were friends.”</p><p>“We are, but also you’re kind of holding up the line.” Sure enough, when (e/c) eyes scanned the area behind you, you were met with glares of other coffee deprived patrons. Whoops. </p><p>“Fine. Keep your secrets.” You pouted childishly. “Have a good day!” Despite your attempt to act petty, you couldn’t just forget your manners. As you headed for the doors, you hesitated. Your conversation with the barista kept you longer than you were expecting, plus you were running a little late this morning. It was already 7:48. </p><p>Unable to help yourself, you scanned the room for a grey head only to sigh in disappointment when you couldn’t spot him. He probably wasn’t coming today then. He’s never once been late. Not wanting to be late for class, you started out the door to head to class. </p><p>“Oof.” You grunted barely able to keep your drink in your hand as a familiar shoulder bumped yours. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He apologized with his typical close eyed smile. </p><p>Later, you’d blame it on your sleep deprivation and shock, but you decided in the moment to blurt out, “You’re late.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” He repeated only this time as a question. </p><p>“I mean, well, you see…” You struggled to find the easiest, most believable lie. “You always show up at exactly 7:45 so I thought you weren’t coming today.” Or, you know, just reveal what a stalker you are to him. Well, guess it’s time to move and never look back. </p><p>“I could say the same to you. You never walk out later than 7:45. What took you so long today? You didn’t even have to pay for your drink today.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” It was your turn to look confused. </p><p>“You didn’t pay right? I told them it was for the girl with pretty (e/c) eyes and a messy bun who comes in at 7:30 in the morning and orders a caramel frappe. The barista said she knew who you were.” He started rambling. As he realized how he sounded, his face burst into a flaming red hue and he fell silent.</p><p>While he frantically tried to come up with a reason he knew all of that about you, you tried to keep your brain from short circuiting as you realized he had been waiting to run into you every morning too. </p><p>The two of you kept standing in the doorway while annoyed blue eyes watched them from the counter. Having enough of the two awkward dorks, she asked her co-worker to take over for her and walked over to you. Snatching the your phone from your hand, she shoved it into the boy’s hands, “For goodness sake, here give her your number. We have a happy hour of sorts from 5 pm to closing on Saturday. I expect to see you two tomorrow. Now shoo, you’re blocking the entrance.” After pushing the two baffled customers out the door, Rachel swept her hands and headed back to her post. </p><p>Outside, you finally found your voice, “So, what do you say?” You asked uncharacteristically shy. </p><p>“About…” The poor boy had yet to recover from the whole incident. </p><p>“You’re really going to make me ask? I guess this is what I get for being a feminist.” You tried to joke. Fiddling with the straw in your drink, you looked him in his grey eyes and asked, “Will you go out with me tomorrow evening?” </p><p>Finally gaining his composure, the boy scratched the his cheek next to his beauty mark and looked you back in the eyes, “I would like that very much.” Remembering the phone in his hand, he quickly shot himself a text and handed it back to you. </p><p>Glancing down at the screen then back up, you gave him a teasing smirk, “I’ll look forward to it, Suga-kun.” </p><p>You could have died right there because of the beautiful smile he gave you in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oikawa x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa x Reader fanfiction with the soulmate AU where you feel each other's pain<br/>It's kind of angsty, but I also suck at angst so I would very much love some feedback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or its characters. All rights belong to Furudate-sensei.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Oikawa x Reader (Soulmate AU where you feel each other’s injuries)</strong>
</p><p>You stare with wide eyes, ignoring the slight pain on the back of your head. You’re sure your soulmate had it worse after being hit by a volleyball from his teammate. Tears prick your eyes, not from pain but from relief. All this time, you had been worried he was in an abusive home given the amount of times you felt the ghost of his pain. Never had it crossed your mind that your soulmate just had a very violent teammate. </p><p>Marching up to the angry looking boy who was scolding your soulmate, you shout, “What is wrong with you? You can’t just hit someone because they annoy you.”</p><p>Two pairs of surprised brown eyes look in your direction. You blush, realizing your outburst doesn’t make sense since he probably doesn’t know who you are. To them, you’re just the Karasuno Volleyball team’s second manager. </p><p>“Oi, Shittykawa, deal with your fangirl then come back in. We’re starting soon.” The spiky haired boy ordered your soulmate before heading back inside the gym. The original fangirls that had been with Oikawa before he got hit had already, scared of the intimidating spiky haired male. </p><p>“It’s okay, fangirl-chan. Iwa-chan always does that, but he never actually hurts me.” Oikawa reassures you with the same practiced smile he uses on all his fans. </p><p>Your eyes start to sting with tears again when you realize he just thinks of you as another fangirl. Honestly, you should’ve expected it. The boy gets at least three confessions a day and constant compliments from his legions of fans. To him, you were just another girl, just another fan. For him, there was no spark in his chest when your eyes met. </p><p>Even though you could feel your heart breaking, you just gave him a polite, close eyed smile, “Okay, but if he does it too often, you should tell him off. I don’t think it’s right to hit your teammates.” </p><p>“Y/N-chan!” A female voice called from the gym’s door. Kiyoko, your fellow manager, stood at the door with her clipboard and motioned for you to hurry inside. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. Good luck for the practice match.” You hurriedly say before running towards your friend. Thankfully, Kiyoko can sense you don’t want to talk about it and just holds your hand in a show of support. </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Oikawa POV</strong>
</p><p>Oikawa couldn’t help but glance in your direction for the tenth time that match. He was still warming up as he needed to make sure his knee wouldn’t give out, but his eyes kept getting drawn to the sidelines towards you. He noticed you rub your right knee mindlessly while writing down whatever Kiyoko had whispered to you. Huh, I wonder if she has knee problems too. He wondered, mind drifting from you to another girl with a face he had never seen and who, honestly, might not even exist.</p><p>While everyone else seemed to get little cuts and bruises from their soulmates that let them know they were still out there, he hadn’t received anything. Not even a paper cut. It was unnatural and left him with two possibilities: you were dead or you were sheltered somewhere that kept you from getting injured. His parents had assured him that he definitely had a soulmate at some point. Apparently when he was around five years old, he received a deep cut on his finger which meant his soulmate had probably almost cut their finger off. </p><p>Other than that one incident, though, there were no telling injuries to let him know they were still out there. Every time he found a random cut or bruise on his body, he wondered if it was theirs or if it was just another volleyball thing. If they did exist, he felt bad for putting his soulmate through the pains of volleyball injuries.</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>You smiled and complimented the boys while you handed them their waters. You were still hurting at the fact that the boy who was supposed to be your universe approved significant other only thought of you as a cheap fangirl, but you were proud of your team for winning the practice match. As mad as you were at your soulmate, you found yourself not regretting taking extra care not to hurt yourself. You figured out early that your soulmate had to be an athlete with the amount of cuts, bruises, and pain in your arms, so you decided to keep yourself from getting injured just in case. If you had gotten injured in the middle of one of his matches, it might affect his performance after all. While it was impossible to get way with no injuries, you had managed to keep it to the types of cuts and bruises people never noticed until it was pointed out.</p><p>“Thanks, Y/n-chan.” Suga thanked you with a smile. “Are you okay? You seem a bit off the whole match.” </p><p>Of course it’d be Sugamama who noticed the change in your attitude. “I’m fine!” You tried to reassure him. Wanting to escape his observant eyes, she went over to help pack up some of the other gear.</p><p>“Look out!”</p><p>You looked up too late. A stinging sensation spread across your face as you collapsed to the ground in a daze. You belatedly realized you had been hit with a volleyball. Shouts asking if you were okay were tuned out when your e/c eyes met chocolate brown ones. Ah, shit. You can’t help but think.</p><p>He takes a step towards you, but you’re already on your feet and running out the door. You don’t know where you’re heading, so you find yourself standing in the middle of an open courtyard with tears streaming down your face which is still numb from the pain. </p><p>“Y/n!” You stiffen at the sound of his voice. Sniffling and patting your face in an attempt to look normal, you turn to face him. He’s panting slightly from chasing you. </p><p>“What do you want, Oikawa-san?”</p><p>“You're my soulmate, aren’t you?” You freeze and he takes it as confirmation, “You are! Wow!” His whole face lights up as he moves to wrap his arms around you. If you had known him as long as Iwaizumi, you’d have known that was the happiest Oikawa has ever been. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to meet you.”</p><p>Snapping out of your daze, you push him off you, “How long you’ve waited to meet me? I met you earlier and you said I was just a fangirl.”</p><p>Oikawa tried to speak but you didn’t let him.</p><p>“I don’t want you to like me just because we’re soulmates!”</p><p>“Y/n-chan, wait--” He tries again. He looks like he’s about to cry.</p><p>“Save it.” You cut him off. Your angry facade is crumbling and the tears are threatening to appear for the fourth time that day. “I don’t care if we’re soulmates. If you only like me because the universe says so, maybe we weren’t destined for each other.” Your voice breaks at the end, but there’s no turning back; it was over. You would rather live alone than with a soulmate who didn’t love you for you. </p><p>With that, you walked off leaving your soulmate in stunned silence. On the bus ride back to campus, you kept your head buried in Kiyoko’s shoulder while she shooed away the boys who were trying to figure out what was wrong. It was clear by the time they got to campus, someone at Aoba Johsai was going to die at the hands of the crows next time they met.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Should I make a part 2? Also this is irrelevant now, but this was supposed to be an Ushijima x Reader x Oikawa where the reader was the Shiratorizawa manager. Don't know how it turned into Karasuno, but I stan a sisterly friendship with Kiyoko-chan. </p><p>Kudos and feedback are appreciated! Also requests are still open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo x Reader<br/>Prompt: Are you... blushing?<br/>Reader: She's an awkward mess but relatively kind and polite. Unfortunately has an RBF which tends to scare others away despite her attractive looks. Can come off snappish and rude when cold, tired, or hungry. Also is an actual burrito in the winter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or any of its characters. All rights belong to Furudate-sensei.</p><p>WARNING: There is some cursing in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kuroo x Reader (Are you… blushing?)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You breathed into your hands, trying to warm them up in the chilly December air. You were on the way to your high school when you realized you had forgotten your gloves. Normally, you’d be bundled up from head to toe in this kind of weather, but you had been a little absent minded this morning due to a certain behead boy who’s been bothering you more as of late.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou. Whether meeting him was a curse or a blessing was still debatable in your mind, though you knew he would claim it was a blessing. When you had transferred to Nekoma in your second year, you had been concerned with how you were going to fit in. After all, you weren’t exactly the most outgoing person, and it didn’t help that you had a natural RBF, aka resting bitch face.</p><p>In reality, you were kind hearted and an awkward mess around people, so you tended to keep to yourself especially since you were usually surrounded by people older than you. It was rare for you to meet someone your age in the higher level college prep courses. Instead, you met Kuroo. </p><p>You had noticed Kuroo right away. It was kind of hard not to. I mean, the boy is six foot and has a rooster head; if you missed him, you needed to get your eyes checked. What stood out to you the most, however, was his personality. He was so charismatic despite his love for provoking people. He had the ability to make people want to follow him to the ends of the earth... then push him off the edge. </p><p>Now the real question was, how did he notice you? You didn’t exactly have any extraordinary qualities. You weren’t lacking in the physical department, but you also didn’t exactly have guys clamouring for your attention. Somehow, though, you caught his eye and now he won’t leave you alone. </p><p>“Oya?” A teasing voice came from behind you.</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil and he shall appear.</em>
</p><p>Ignoring him, you continued to walk to the school. It’s not that you wanted to be rude, but you didn’t need all the attention being near him brought to you. All you wanted was to survive the school year and maybe make a couple of low key friends along the way. </p><p>“Kitten~” The same voice called after her. It was closer this time. “Don’t ignore me. My poor heart wouldn’t be able to take it.” </p><p> </p><p>The giant black haired cat sighed dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead in a show of swooning. He was a good 20 cm taller than you, so you had to crane your neck in order to get a look at his face from beneath your scarf. The tip of his nose was a bit red from the cold and his hazel eyes were as teasing as ever, but what caught your attention was his hair. Instead of the normal bedhead, it was slicked back with heavy gel, though some tufts were rebelliously sticking out. </p><p>You almost burst out laughing at the sight and only just managing to smother it with your hands. “What happened to your hair?” You ask incredulously, though somehow it came out snappish. Oops.</p><p>Pouting, he self consciously put up the hood on his jacket. Turning away from you in an odd display of embarrassment, he said something you couldn't quite catch. </p><p>“Could you repeat that?” You asked, trying to sound nicer than before. </p><p>“I heard you telling your friends that you find guys who can style their hair attractive, so I tried to style it. The damn thing just won’t stay still though!” He let out a frustrated groan.</p><p>Hearing his words, you felt a blush rising to your face. <em>Why did he change his hair because he heard me say that? Does he like me too? Wait, do I like <strong>him</strong>? </em>Thoughts were racing through your mind, so you didn’t notice as he caught sight of your red cheeks.</p><p>“Are you… blushing?” His voice sounded like a kid in a candy store. </p><p>Realizing that your cheeks were feeling hot, you tried to deny it, “N-no! It’s cause of the cold dumbass.” </p><p>“Did I really just make the cold and distant Y/N blush?” Kuroo’s excitement grew. He was grinning like an idiot and you let him know. </p><p>“I seem to recall getting a higher score than you last test.” His grin turned into his signature smirk. “Maybe you need a little tutoring from your senpai.”</p><p>“I don’t need your help.” You snapped.<br/>
“Sure you don’t. How about after school at the cafe across the street? They have hot chocolate~” He bribed you. </p><p>“I said I don’t need help.” You tried to hold steady, but your cold hands were yelling yes. </p><p>“It’s a date.” He teased before running off through the school gates leaving you an indignant mess. </p><p>“That boy…” You cursed him. Little did you know, your lips turned upward in a smile and your heart fluttered a little faster in your chest as you thought of your new afterschool plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Not my best, but hope you enjoyed it. As always, a kudos and/or comment is highly appreciated. Feedback is very welcomed and Requests are still open. Repeat, requests are still open. Lots of love~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oikawa x Reader Part 2 (Soulmate AU where you feel each other's injuries)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same deal as before: soulmates can feel each other's pain. A little bit of Iwaizumi in here cause I love Iwa-chan (and all the Haikyuu boys but okay). This happens a few months after the first chapter and Oikawa has been trying really hard to make it up to you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Furudate-sensei</p><p>A/n: Part 2 for a happy Oikawa x reader ending so I have delivered! A little late, but better late than never! Ok truth be told, I'm just realizing adulting is hard and I no longer have free time, so I won't be updating quite so often</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/n-san!”</p><p>You turn as a familiar voice calls out to you, a smile instinctively falling on your face. </p><p>“Good morning Iwa-kun!” </p><p>You quickly fell into step with him as the two of you headed towards the mall’s food court. A giggle found its way to your lips causing the boy next to you to look at you in confusion. </p><p>“We’re wearing the same sweater today!” You explain, holding up your sleeve to show him that you, indeed, had the same navy blue sweatshirt on. It was a little big on you, but you loved to pull your sleeves over your cold hands to protect them from the harsh December chill. </p><p>Unknown to you, Iwaizumi sported a light blush seeing you in the oversized clothing that could have easily been mistaken as his own. </p><p>You’d look better in his sweater. </p><p>He stared at you with a soft expression as you rambled on about how your horrid history teacher assigned a three page paper over the three day weekend. Iwaizumi felt he could listen to you talk all day; it didn’t matter about what. He just loved to hear your voice. </p><p>Just as he had that thought, you faltered, the skip in your step dying as you spotted a familiar brown haired setter standing at the entrance of the mall. Unlike three months ago, tears didn’t threaten to spill at the sight of your rejected soulmate. Instead, you fought down the fluttery feeling in your chest as you saw him light up when he spotted you. </p><p>After the whole volleyball incident, you had managed to run into Iwaizumi and Oikawa at the mall you frequented. You had been the first to spot them and tried to turn the other way, but you had accidentally overheard the boy’s conversation.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong><br/>
<em><br/>
“I can’t believe how much I screwed up Iwa-chan.” Oikawa wailed to his best friend who had a large coffee in his hand to combat yet another one of his best friend’s tantrums. This was one he’s heard at least a hundred times since he had found out you were Oikawa’s soulmate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She is literally the most perfect being in the universe. Not just for me. For anyone.” Oikawa declared, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. “She’s going to be taken by some other lucky idiot who doesn’t deserve how caring, smart, funny, and driven she is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh-huh.” Iwaizumi agreed in a neutral tone. He’s learned from experience it was best to let Oikawa get it out of his system. Truth be told, Iwaizumi was truly sympathetic to his friend’s situation. His own soulmate has yet to show themselves to him, but from the occasional, suspicious looking bruises in unnatural places, he had a decent idea they weren’t looking too hard for him. To top it all off, he felt guilty for being the one to tag you as a fangirl. Had he not done that, maybe Oikawa would’ve found the one person in the universe who could understand and love him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you know she refused to do anything even remotely dangerous because she was worried I would get distracted during a game and mess up? She figured out I played sports and took that into consideration with her own life!” Oikawa sighed. In a tone he only ever showed to his best friend, he whispered, “She really is too good for me. Maybe it was better that she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi bumped his shoulder against the self-hating setter. Normally he’d slap him on the back of the head, but ever since your little confrontation, he’s been more wary of how he hits Oikawa. “Don’t say that. You guys are soulmates. I’m sure she’ll come around. You just have to keep trying to reach her and tell her all the stuff you tell me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa’s brown eyes widened in shock. “Who are you and what did you do with Iwa-chan?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tick mark appeared on the Ace’s forehead. The image of the petite, h/c girl from the match was the only thing that kept him from flinging Oikawa across the mall.<br/>
</em><br/>
<strong>Flashback End</strong>
</p><p>Soon after, you had somehow befriended Iwaizumi after he apologized to you for the pain he caused you from hitting Oikawa as well as calling you a random fangirl when he didn’t even know you. You had accepted his apology, but you found it harder to accept the same apology from your own soulmate. Instead, you hid behind his best friend, unintentionally breaking your soulmate's heart. Weekly texts from the Ace of Seijoh turned into weekly meetups. Every once in a while, Iwaizumi would update you on Oikawa knowing, with your kind and stubborn demeanor, you wanted to know but didn’t want to ask. Even if you were mad at him, you still cared about him. You soon learned he cared about you just as much as he cared about you.</p><p>“My fingers felt extra cold today and I was worried about you, so I brought you some heat packs.” Oikawa said as he grabbed your hands, wrapping your numb fingers around the warm packets he had been keeping in his pocket. Seeing you tense up at his proximity, he quickly let go and glanced shyly to the side, “I- I know you were supposed to spend the day with Iwa-chan, but I really wanted to get to know you better, so would you mind if I tagged along?” </p><p>He looked at you with his adorable brown eyes. How could you possibly say no to a look like that? So you nodded, a blush you blamed on the cold forming on your face.<br/>
His chocolate brown eyes lit up with excitement. He cheered as you glanced at him through your eyelashes not knowing evidence of your growing crush on him was shining in your gaze. </p><p>Next to you, your soulmate’s best friend, the one who’s been trying to get you to give him a chance, felt a knife slice at his heart. It was no surprise to him that Oikawa would eventually win your heart. Not only was he your soulmate, but he was better than Iwaizumi in every way. He was handsome, intelligent, passionate… in short Oikawa was perfect compared to him. </p><p>You two completed each other. While Oikawa was petty, you were forgiving. While you were self-conscious, Oikawa was confident. He knew he should feel happy that his two friends would finally find happiness with each other, but all he could think in that moment was: <em>I wish I were your soulmate.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA the angst has spread to Iwa-chan. </p><p>In all honesty this was supposed to be two separate one-shots, but I saw the opportunity and snatched it. Sorry if it wasn't as good as part 1 also if you were hoping for a pure fluff ending (it was originally an angst so I gotta end it with some angst). By the way, this was inspired by the song Heather by Conan Gray. Amazing song! Please listen to it if you have the chance. Hope you enjoyed the fic! Also thank you for your request!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yamaguchi x Reader (Meeting the team)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've been dating Yamaguchi for a few months now, but you've never met the team. Also apparently he has a best friend you were unaware of?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: This is for my_little_epona's request for a Yamaguchi fluff. In advance, I'd like to apologize for how long it is and how awful it is. I seriously meant to write it as a fluff but it turned into an angst with a fluffy ending so hopefully that's okay with you. Also Tsuki is very OOC but that's okay cause we need a little variation of his character. Anyway, enjoy~</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or any of its characters. All rights go to Furudate-sensei.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why haven’t you met the volleyball team yet?” The vice-president of the student council asked you as the two of you walked towards the office to hand in a stack of club forms. “Isn’t your boyfriend part of the team? I heard they have a really big tournament coming up.”</p><p>You gave a bashful smile to your upperclassman, “He always insists on picking me up from the student council room since we end club activities around the same time. I guess I never really had time to think about it.”</p><p>“Hm, I guess that makes sense. You are the first year representative, so it’s not like you have a lot of free time.” With a contemplative look, she continued, “Still, they seem like a close team, so you should probably at least introduce yourself.”</p><p>Before you could respond, you realized you had reached your destination. Putting the conversation on hold, you went in and briefed the teacher in charge of student council supervision on the changes in clubs from the previous year’s. Despite being only a first year, you had been placed in charge of managing club activities while the president focused on other areas of the school. Of course, you had the vice-president to help, but it was a time-consuming task you had thrown yourself into on your first day in your determination to prove yourself.</p><p>Once everything was settled, the two of you walked out of the office towards the student council room. The silence gave you time to think about what the other girl had said. <em>Maybe she’s right? They do seem important to him. </em>You thought to yourself.</p><p>Seeing your face scrunched up in concentration, your upperclassman laughed, “Are you thinking about your boyfriend?”</p><p>You blush at the fact that she read you so easily. It was one of your many traits, but you never got used to how easily some people could read you. </p><p>Ruffling your hair as she often did to her kohai, she smiled and pointed in the direction of the gym, “Why don’t you go over there now? We just have to record our hours and tidy up the room a little, and I can do both for you. Go surprise him!” </p><p>Feeling encouraged by your senpai’s enthusiasm, you nod gratefully and run until you hear the tell tale signs of squeaking shoes on the gym floor. With your adrenaline running high, you don’t hesitate going through the door but regret your decision as soon as you feel all eyes turn to you.</p><p>A beat of silence passed.</p><p>“WOAAAHHH A PRETTY GIRL CAME TO WATCH OUR PRACTICE!” A short boy with spiky brown hair shouted. Stars were practically shining through his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you Kami-sama for blessing us with this sight.” A bald boy said with his hands clapped together as if he were praying. If you squinted you could almost see a holy light shining down on him. </p><p>“Pretty!!” The short orange haired boy blurted out. <em>Wait, is that Hinata? </em>You briefly wondered before your view was blocked by a tall figure.</p><p>“Y/n? What are you doing here?” Your boyfriend asked while shielding you with his frame and grabbing your hand.</p><p>“Hehe,” you chuckled nervously. Hopefully he wouldn’t get mad, not that Tadashi has ever really gotten mad at you before. “Surprise?”</p><p>A blush spread over the green haired boy’s face. It didn’t take much for him to get flustered. Honestly, the fact that he is dating you still baffles him despite the months you’ve been together. Seeing your slightly nervous smile made his stomach flutter with butterflies. </p><p>“Oi, why is this shorty disturbing our practice time?” An irritated voice came from behind your protective wall. </p><p>You could see your boyfriend’s face visibly pale. Wondering why he seemed more nervous than usual, you peeked around him only to see a tall, cold looking blonde haired boy. He was staring down at you with a sneer as if you were more disgusting than the dirt on his shoes.</p><p>
  <em>Well <strong>excuuuuse me.</strong></em>
</p><p>Feeling the rare rebellious side bubble up in you, you stepped out from behind your boyfriend and marched up to the taller boy. Jabbing your index finger into his chest, you glared fiercely at him, “And who do you think you are to be so rude to someone you just met. It’s not my fault you guys stopped practicing just because I walked in. If you care so much, why don’t you go play by yourself over there?” </p><p>As soon as you finished your rant, you realized what you had just said and who you said it to. <em>Oh my god I just yelled at my boyfriend’s teammate. Tadashi’s probably so embarrassed by me.</em></p><p>A familiar hand stopped you in your thoughts. Looking up, you saw your boyfriend glaring at the blonde boy. The laughter from his other teammates at your outburst suddenly died down as they took in the sight before them. Even blondie seemed confused at the situation.</p><p>“Tsukki.” Tadashi said in an eerily calm voice. You had only heard him use this tone once and it was when he had found you being hit on a guy who refused to take no as an answer. “I don’t know what’s been wrong with you lately, but I won’t tolerate you insulting my girlfriend. I don’t care that we’ve been best friends for years. She did nothing to deserve your rude comments.”</p><p>A few chokes were heard coming from the other boys but were quickly silenced by the grey haired boy. A shocked expression flashed across the blonde boy’s, <em>Tsukki</em> you reminded yourself, face before it quickly shifted back to an annoyed one. You were prepared for more insults, but instead he just sneered at you again and walked away. </p><p>The atmosphere felt heavy, but your boyfriend simply grabbed your hand once more and gave you a bright smile. You gave him a weak smile in response. A sinking feeling settled in your chest. This hadn’t been your intention. You didn’t want to ruin his relationship with his teammates much less his best friend. </p><p><em>But why haven’t I heard of Tsukki before if he’s Tadashi’s best friend? </em>You wondered as you were guided by the team manager to a spot where you could wait for the rest of practice to be over.<em> Surely he would’ve wanted me to meet him, right? Unless… he was ashamed to have me as his girlfriend. </em></p><p>Your thoughts continued to spiral as the practice wore on. As the boys continued playing, you could no longer focus and decided to head out for some fresh air. You wondered if you should just head home. It would be bad if your presence caused even more trouble for Tadashi. He’s been nothing short of the perfect boyfriend for you; the least you could do is not cause tension between him and his teammates.</p><p>As you started heading towards the exit, you heard someone calling your name. Turning around, you saw Sugawara, whom you’ve talked to before since he was the vice captain, calling out to you.</p><p>“Sugawara-senpai, did you need something from me?” You asked politely. The tears that had been about to spill still lingered but only if you looked close enough. </p><p>Giving you a sympathetic look, he said softly, “Why don’t you wait a bit. I’m sure Yamaguchi-kun would want you to stay.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that.” You mumbled quietly, almost to yourself. </p><p>“What makes you say that?” </p><p>You hesitated not knowing if you should tell him about your insecurities. When you looked up, you locked eyes and saw only an almost motherly compassion in his eyes. That was all it took for your worries to come spilling out. </p><p>“Tadashi talks about you guys all the time and how much he wants to help the team make it to nationals. And he works so hard every day! I’ve seen him nearly collapse from exhaustion because he decided to practice his float serves. Since you guys are so important to him, I just wanted to meet you all but instead I made a big mess. And, and,” you hiccup a little, tears streaming down your cheeks, “I guess I just thought if I were important to him he would have told you guys about me… but clearly that wasn’t the case because his best friend didn’t even know who I was.”</p><p>“Y/n…” A familiar voice called your name. Your eyes widened in shock. When had Tadashi come out… scratch that, when had the whole team come out?</p><p>You didn’t have time to question it before you were engulfed by a warm hug. Instinctively, you hugged Tadashi back. You could feel him shaking slightly as he whispered in your ear, “Please don’t ever think you’re not important to me. You’re the most important person in the world to me.”</p><p>The tears that had been pricking your eyes turned to tears of happiness at his words. You pressed your face closer to his chest where his heart was beating a mile a minute. </p><p>“Are you done?” A familiar flat voice came from behind your boyfriend.</p><p>A sense of dejavu washed over you. Instead of getting angry like last time, you shied away from the blonde haired boy. You peeked up at your boyfriend and was shocked to see him glaring even more harshly at the other boy. </p><p>Not wanting another incident, you stepped out from around your shield. You met his eyes, “I know you don’t approve of my relationship with Tadashi, but you aren’t his parents. I don’t need your approval to date him. Hopefully we can sort out our differences because I’m sure as Tadashi’s best friend you also don’t want to make him choose sides.” </p><p>“Tch,” He grunted. His eyes never left yours as he assessed your sincerity. After a beat of silence, he turned away, grumbling out, “Whatever.”</p><p>The hope you had at reconciling with him died as you watched his retreating figure head back into the gym. You didn’t even see the knowing looks on the other boys’ faces as they, too, headed back inside to give you some privacy. Feeling disappointed, you turned to your boyfriend to apologize only to stop when you see an excited look on his face.</p><p>“Tadashi…?”</p><p>“How did you do that? Wait it doesn’t matter! Thank you for being patient enough to deal with him for me.” He cried with sparkles in his eyes as he glomped you with another hug. </p><p>“But, he just… what?” You spluttered in confusion.</p><p>Laughing a little, Tadashi explained, “That wasn’t him dismissing you. That was his way of saying that he accepts and respects you which is more than I was hoping for.” He looked at you shyly, “I was kind of afraid you would leave me since I had a best friend like him. He’s not a bad guy, but he can be a little insensitive to others.”</p><p>Slapping him on his chest, you glared, “Excuse me, cut me some slack. Our relationship means more to me than you having a salty best friend.” You paused thinking about how ready he looked to fight his best friend for you and said, “Thank you for sticking by me. I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, but you are my most precious person and I just want to make you happy. I’m glad you don’t have to choose between me and your best friend.”</p><p>Something wet dripped onto your cheek and you peered up to see tears streaming down his cheeks. </p><p>“Wha- wait don’t cry!” You try to console him but he stops you.</p><p>“Y/n. I love you. I love you so much. Will you… will you wear my jersey to the Interhigh Spring Tournament?” The hope shining in his eyes makes your heart melt into goo.</p><p>“I would love to Tada-kun. I love you too.” You tell him, bringing him back into a close embrace. The two of you stand there hugging for a while longer simply enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>
  <strong>Extra scene!</strong>
</p><p>(While Suga is keeping Y/n-Chan from leaving)</p><p>“Look at what you did Tsukki! She’s leaving cause you hurt her feelings.” Tadashi criticized the other boy. He hadn’t raised his voice yet, but he was getting pretty damn close.</p><p>“It’s not my fault your girlfriend can’t take an insult. Is this really who you’ve been spending time with these past few months?” Tsukishima asked in his usual demeaning tone. To anyone else, it would look like Tsukishima was being his normal salty self, but Yamaguchi knew him better than anyone else. Realizing what was going on, he let out a chuckle. </p><p>“Oh my god. Tsukki. Are you jealous of my girlfriend right now?” </p><p>Chokes of laughter that probably came from the troublemaking second years were the only sounds that could be heard. </p><p>Tsukishima pinned Yamaguchi with a withering glare, but he wasn’t phased. He’s seen Tsukki at his best and his worst. While most of the time he simply went along with what Tsukki said and did even if he was told to shut up, he had his limits and his girlfriend was one of them.</p><p>Sighing, he explained, “Look, you know you’re my best friend, but she’s my girlfriend now so it’s only natural that I spend more time with her.”</p><p>“Then why haven’t I met her yet?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>The intensity of Tsukishima’s glare increased as he repeated, “If I’m your best friend, why haven’t I met her yet?”</p><p>“Oh, well,” Yamaguchi hesitated, “I didn’t think you cared? Also… I was afraid to hear your opinion of her. You don’t like anyone, but she’s important to me so I would like it if you could at least be cordial to her. Clearly that was asking too much from you.”</p><p>Looking away, Tsukishima mumbled, “Well maybe if you had just told me instead of disappearing every day then having her show up like this it would have made for a better impression.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry about that Tsukki. Can you meet her properly now then?” Yamaguchi asked hopefully. He wanted to go outside and make sure you were okay, though he left you in the care of the very capable team mom so he wasn’t too worried yet.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Thank you Tsukki.” He replied happily now that his friend was giving you a chance.</p><p>“Shut up Yamaguchi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n: Sorry this took so long, but I hope you liked it! You cannot tell me that Yamaguchi wouldn't stand up to Tsukki for you. He may follow him around like a little puppy most of the time, but when its something he cares about, he will tell it how it is. Also we get a little of Tsukki being jealous of Yamaguchi's gf lol. Take it how you will;)</p><p>Requests are still open but also don't expect them to come out for a while. Online classes take up much more time that expected, so I'll mainly be writing over my breaks. That's it for now my lovelies~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has any requests for Haikyuu one shots x reader, I’ll try to write them. Some ground rules:</p><p>1. No NSFW </p><p>2. Only reader x Haikyuu (can be multi-ship but no guarantees on polyamory endings)</p><p>3. Will probably update rules as I get more experience</p><p>Request format: Character, genre (angst, jealousy, fluff, etc.), situation (AU, soulmate AU, etc.), any additional request</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>